


Kingdom of Hearts

by Sorey_Mikleofan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Different from the game, Dom/sub, F/M, Family, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Roxas docent need to go back within Sora, Sorry for bad Grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorey_Mikleofan/pseuds/Sorey_Mikleofan
Summary: Sora has always lived on Destiny island with his two best friends and Big brother but one day a storm shows up and everything disappears. Now he has to join up with two new comrades to find his friends and solve the mystery behind his brothers words and past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I know I should be working on my other stories but Kingdom hearts just became the center of my attention again so please don't be mad, i promise someday I will continue with my other stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and again sorry for the bad grammar but i hope that doesn't stop you from reading, and yes there will be two OC in here so i hope you don't mind.  
> Enjoy!

**“You’ll be fine, I have faith you will do it”**

**“B-but what if I can’t, I love Terra and Aqua as a brother and sister but I promised I’d save you four”**

**“ _It’s going to be alright Ven, I promise besides the four of us can handle it, just as I knew you can handle this”_**

**_“But…Vani”_ **

**_“It’s going to be alright Ven even if we never meet again just know that I’ll always be with you”_ **

**_“Don’t say that, please don’t say that you promised we’d always be together”_ **

**_“I know I did but, by the time he saves you I’ll be gone but I believe that you heroes will save us”_ **

**_“Vani…”_ **

**_“It’s time to go Ventus, just remember that I love you and I always will”_ **

**_“VANITAS!”_ **

Sora’s POV:

I woke up in a cold sweet and I looked around to see I was back on the island. I couldn’t understand what I just saw was that really Vanitas with someone I feel like I’ve seen before. It was weird but I couldn’t understand what they meant by that at all. My thoughts were interrupted by something cold on my neck, I yelped and turned to see Vani smirking at me,

“That’s not funny Vani” I said and he laughed.

“It’s a little funny” he said and sat down next to me,

You see Vanitas, or Vani as I like to call him, is my big brother he’s raised me since…well since I can remember. He’s the best but what I could never understand is why he always wears boots to the beach. The hat totally understand, boots not so much. But we all love him, Riku respects him completely. Vani is a true expert when it comes to fighting and Riku still hasn’t been able to bet him at a fight. Kairi another friend of ours also see Vani as a big brother because he practically goes everywhere with us (complimentary of Riku and Kairi’s parents).

I looked up at the sky before turning to Vani, I wonder if I should ask him about the dream I just had. I must have been staring to long because he banged my head,

“Ow what was that for?” I said and he smirked.

“You really must stop staring like that or one of these days someone will think you have a crush on them” he said and I blushed so hard I may have looked like a tomato.

“Oh, shut up Vani!” I said and he laughed “Besides I haven’t meet anyone I liked yet” I finished and looked down. He put a hand on my shoulder,

“Don’t worry Sora you’ll meet someone someday,” he said and looked down to his fingers and I saw a ring. He always wears that ring, at first I thought it was an engagement ring but he told me it was a promise ring, he said he made a promise a long time ago that the two of them will always be together. Of course, he had other friends but he only feel in love with one, he rarely talks about them but I could tell he missed them a lot.

“Hey Vani can I asked you something?” I asked and he looked at me.

“What?” he asked and I looked at him,

“Is Ventus the name of your special someone?” I asked and he looked at me in shock “I had a weird dream where you two were talking and you said you can’t be there when someone wakes him up,” I said,

“What did you mean by that?”

I looked at him but he was looking at his watch, it was weird instead of a normal watch that had the numbers it always counted down and every time I ask he would change the subject on me. I looked at him as he signed,

“Sora…” he was about to say but then we heard a shout from behind us.

“SORA! VANITAS!” we turned around to see Kairi running towards us.

“I think we’re in trouble” Vani said and I knew he was right because Kairi was glaring at us,

“Honestly you two while me and Riku are working our butts off you two are relaxing” Kairi said and I laughed.

“Excuse me you and Riku I believe it’s was Riku and I who did all the work” Vanitas said and I nodded. Before she could say anything Riku spook up,

“He’s right Kairi you shouldn’t take created for other people’s work” he said and tossed me a log, which by the way was heavy, Kairi just laughed.

“Ok, Ok I get it now let’s go finish it” Kairi said and started walking away fallowed by Riku and Vani.

I looked down, Vanitas still hasn’t told me what my dream meant or what that watch of him meant. I shook my head as I chased after them I’m going to get an answer tonight whether he likes it or not. I helped Riku get supplies for tomorrows trip, honestly, we’ve been planning this trip since forever and I’m so excited to see what out there and to meet new people.

When we were, all done, we meet back at the tree to watch the last sunset from our home.

“I wonder what kind of worlds are out there?” Kairi asked as we looked at her,

“Who knows but I’m sure there are going to be a lot of them” Riku said.

“Yeah, it’s like the old saying goes, each star is a different world” Vani said and I smiled at him but I frown and looked up.

“But I barely ever see any stars” I said and he looked down.

“Sora, you do know it’s just a story” Riku said and I glared at him,

“Oh, come one Riku even stories rang with truth” Kairi said and he laughed.

I looked over to Vanitas to see him looking up at the sky lost in thought, I looked over to Riku and Kairi to see them in a conversation so I looked at my brother,

“Vani, is it true?” I asked and he looked at me “About the worlds?” I asked and he smiled.

“I believe it is,” he said and looked down “but when a star burns out that means the world was taking by the darkness” he said and I was confused.

Before I could ask him, he smiled at me,

“But it’s said that seven warriors of light will protect the seven lights and vanquish the thirteen of darkness to bring peace back to the worlds” he said and I was at an aw,

“Really?” I asked and he nodded.

“Yes,” he said “And you know what, I believe you and Riku could be the heroes of those stories someday” he said and I smiled at him.

“You really think me and Riku can help save the worlds some day?” I asked and he nodded and I grinned widen and I turned to Riku.

“wouldn’t that be cool Riku?” I asked and he looked at us,

“What?” he asked.

“That we can be heroes of the worlds someday” I told him and he rolled his eyes but Kairi smiled,

“I believe you both could be heroes, you know when you both quit arguing” she said and I laughed.

“We don’t argue we just have a rivalry between us” Riku said and I nodded,

“Yah don’t you agree Van…i” I didn’t see him and I turned around to see him leaving “Vani!” I called out and he turned.

“If were planning on leaving tomorrow then I suggest we all go home and pack” he said and continued walking.

“He’s right boys,” Kairi said and started running after Vanitas, I was about to fallow but then Riku said something.

“This may be the last time we ever see this place,” he said and I turned to him,

“What are you talking about?” I asked and he turned to me and smiled.

“Nothing, you’ll understand when your older” he said and ran off.

“Hey your only a year older than me!” I yelled at him and fallowed him.

When me and Vani got home he started on dinner and I started packing what I thought we would need on the trip ahead of us. When I was all down I went downstairs to see Vani looking at some book,

“What are you reading?” I asked and he closed the book.

“Nothing just an old book,” he said before smiling at me “So ready for dinner?” he asked and I nodded and we ate.

After dinner, I helped Vani with the dishes and then we just relaxed in the living room,

“Sora, do you remember when you asked me about my watch and why it only counts down?” he asked and I nodded and he signed,

“You see a long time ago my friends and I became trapped in the heart of all worlds but only one of us could leave so we all told Ventus to leave, but he needed some help so I made a deal and I left but I only had fourteen years, at first I didn’t understand why I had so long but when I got here I understood why,” he said and he smiled at me and I was shocked.

“Vani…” he looked down.

“My fourteen years are up Sora,” he said and I looked at him and I saw him taking off his ring and he handed it to me “Sora when you save then, give Ventus this he’ll know what it means” he said and I looked at it really was beautiful. It was a silver ring with an emerald on it as well as on both sides of it.

“Vani, you’re making it sound as if you leaving forever” I said and he smiled at me and touched my check.

“Not forever little brother, just until you become a true hero and save those who have fallen” he said and got up “now I suggest you go check on Riku and Kairi they’ll need you” he said and before I could ask I heard thunder and I looked outside to see it was a storm.

“Oh, no the raft!” I said but before I ran off I tuned to Vanitas one more time and he was smiling at me.

“Be the hero I know you can be and fallow your heart” he said before going upstairs. I wanted to fallow him but I also wanted to check up on the raft because I had a feeling Riku and Kairi where already there.

I signed one last time before running out feeling sadder then I really should be.        


	2. Travelers town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 and I'm sorry if it seems rushed and sorry for bad grammar.  
> But I still hope you enjoy the second chapter.

When I finally got there, I saw that Riku and Kairi’s boats where already here. I ran more inwards to see if I could find them but I didn’t. But then I saw Riku on the small island so I ran after him, by the time I caught up we was looking at the sky.

“Riku!” I called out and he turned to me.

“Sora great timing the door has finally opened” he said and I was confused.

“Door?” I asked and he smiled.

“Yes, we can finally leave and be free to see other places” he said and I was confused,

“Riku what are you talking about,” I asked “we need to look for Kairi” I told him.

“She’ll be joining us soon, but we have to go know or else the door will close” he said and that’s when I noticed that a shadow thing was surrounding Riku’s feet.

“Riku…” I said and then I looked down to see my feet were also covered in the shadows,

“What is this?!” I asked trying to break free.

“Don’t be afraid Sora this will leads us to our future,” he said and looked up “I’m not afraid of the Darkness and neither should you Sora” he said and reached his hand out to me.

I tried grabbing his hand but the darkness wouldn’t let me reach. Before I knew it I was completely covered in darkness, all I felt was like I was falling and my consciousness was slipping away from me but then a heard a warm voice.

**Us the power that lies within your heart!**

I was then engulfed in a bright light, the next time I woke up I was back on the island but this time I was holding a sward that looked like a key.

**Keyblade**

“Keyblade?” I asked myself but I didn’t have time to think about it because some kind of creatures came out of know where and now I had to look for Kairi. So, I swatted at the creators with the keyblade and I looked around the island until I figured she may have gone to the secrets cave so I ran off.

Once I made it there I went inside and I saw Kairi looking at the door.

“KAIRI!” I shouted and she slowly turned to me.

“Sora….” but then a big gust of wind came from the door and blew Kairi towards be. I tried to catch her but she blew right past me and I was blown out as well.

The next time I woke up I was in a small patch of land. I looked around to see nothing was there the main land, the island everything it was just gone. I then felt like something was behind me so I turned around and I saw a bigger version of the little creators I was fighting earlier. I had no choice but to fight so I did. When I defeated it, it got sucked up into a red spear and so was I, I tried grabbing on to something but wind was to strung so I also got sucked into it and everything went black.

**_ Travelers Town _ **

“Hey are you ok?” I heard a voice and I opened my eyes to see a pair of green ones. I jumped up “Wow kid relax I’m not going to hurt you” she said and I looked around and I saw a dog with her.

“W-where am I?” I asked and she smiled,

“You’re in Travelers Town” she said and I was shocked.

“Wait I’m in another world?” I asked and she nodded,

“Yep,” she said “I take it your Sora?” she asked and I looked at her.

“How’d you know that?” I asked and she looked down,

“Your brother told me to look after you until you’re ready to be a true keyblade master” she said and I looked down.

“Vani…” I said she looked down and so did I, the dog decided to run off.

“Pluto don’t go too far!” she yelled but signed “honestly that dog is like his owner” she said before turning to me again.

“Anyway, my name is Lilly, it’s a pleasure to meet you Sora” she said and I nodded.

“Um likewise” I said and she smiled sadly at me.

“I know you must have a lot of question, let’s talk to Cid first and then I’ll answer your questions” Lilly said and I nodded, and we walked off.

This Cid’s place wasn’t that far all we did was turn a corner and we were there. We entered the shop and told to Cid. Turns out he was way nicer then he looked and he told me to look around to see if my friends where here and if not to come back. I thanked him and then we were on our way out, Lilly helped me look around for Riku and Kairi.

“So, you know my brother?” I asked and she nodded,

“Yeah, he’s a good kid always cares about the ones he loves,” she said and I smiled “But maybe a little too much” she finished and I looked at her.

“What do you mean?” I asked and she looked down.

“He never really worries about himself only the people he loves and in the end, he’s the one who always gets hurt just like when he was younger” she said and I was shocked Vani never talked about his life outside of raising me.

“What was he like back then?” I asked and she smiled at me.

“Sorry Sora that’s not for me to say” she said and I looked down “But I can say is he was really kind just as he to this day” she said and I smiled.

“Anyway, we should probable find Leon so he can explain to you the current situation” she said and I nodded even though I have no clue what’s going on.

It took forever but we finally found him or at least I think it was him because Lilly seemed to know him,

“Are you serious, the keyblade chose a kid” he said and I pouted.

“I’m not a kid, my name is Sora” I said and he smiled,

“Well anyway let’s go, Yuffie and I will explain what’s going on” he said and we fallowed him to a hotel.

They told me about the Heartless, about some guy named Ansem and how he knew everything and that he had research on the heartless and the,

“The heart of all worlds?” I asked and Leon nodded.

“Yes, not much was ever heard of it but people have tried to get in” he said and I looked down.

“Why?” I asked and this time Yuffie answered,

“It’s said that the heart of all world holds the true light, but it’s completely covered in darkness so no one ever makes it back” she said and I looked at my hands.

“My brother said he was trapped in the heart of all worlds but he managed to escape” I said and Lilly looked down while Yuffie and Leon looked at each other.

“And where is your brother?” Leon asked and I looked at him and shrugged,

“I don’t know the last time I saw him he said his time was up and he had to go back,” I told them and took out his ring “and he told me to find a lost friend” I said before putting it back in my pocket.

“So, I guess there’s really no actual way to leave there” Leon said and I looked up at him,

“Is there really no way to free them?” I asked and they looked to Lilly and so did I.

“Well…there’s an old legend that states that there is a door that leads to the heart of all worlds but in order to open it you need a key that has already been to the world” she said and I stood up,

“So, there is a way to save him” I said smiling and she nodded.

“Hypothetically” she added and I looked down for a moment before smiling again,

“It’s still better than nothing” I said and they all smiled.

“Alright, well we should probable head out” Leon said and I nodded,

“LEON!” Yuffie yelled and we turned to see a heartless.

“Yuffie go!” Leon yelled and she ran out the door while Leon and I stayed and fought.

Leon told me to find the leader and so I looked around Districts 1 and 2 but nothing so I decided to go to district 3 where I didn’t see much but then a heard a big explosion so I tuned to see two things heading my way,

“Waa!” I ran the other way but they ended up landing on top of me. And can I just say that it hurt,

“The Key!” the both shouted and I looked at my hand but then the ground started shaking so we looked to the right to see a big gigantic armor showing and we fought it.

It took forever and it wasn’t easy but I managed to hit it and defeated, I turned to the new comers who looked like a dog and duck,

“Thanks for your help I don’t think I could have done it without you guys,” I said and they smiled “so were you looking for this?” I asked and they nodded.

“Yes, they too have been seeking the keyblade” we turned to see Leon and Yuffie. I looked around but I didn’t see Lilly.

“If your look for Lilly she already left” Yuffie said and I looked at her,

“But I thought she was coming with me?” I asked.

“Don’t worry she says she meet you in a world known as Wonderland” Leon said and I nodded before turning back to the new comers.

“My name is Donald Duck” the duck said,

“and I’m Goofy” they said and put their hands in the center and I joined them.

“I’m Sora it a pleasure to meet you both” I said and they nodded.

“Sora, you should go with them you may be able to find your missing friends and see is that legend Lilly told you is true” Leon said and I nodded.

“Alright thank you for your help, we’ll be sure to come back soon” I said and they nodded.

“Oh, yeah just one thing our ship runs on happy faces’” Donald said,

“Happy faces’?” I asked and they nodded and I looked down.

Then I gave them my best face I could and they just laughed,

“Now that’s a funny face” Goofy said and I laughed as well.

“Alright then let’s go!” I said and we headed out.                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys last note but I just wanted to say I'm only adding certain worlds because I want to focused on my main point and I don't want to copy the game plot so please don't expect all the world.  
> Anyway thank you for reading.


	3. Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for Bad Grammar but I hope you still enjoy and I hope you leave some reviews and only nice ones please.

**_ Wonderland _ **

I couldn’t believe we were actually in space, or whatever it was called, it was still beautiful I wished Riku, Kairi and Vani where here to see the scene.

“We’re here” Donald said.

“Already?” I asked and looked outside to see another world “I’m so excited!” I said as we stepped out but I didn’t realize that there was no floor so we feel.

“WAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!” we yelled as we continued falling. By the time we found land Donald and I landed on our feet but Goofy landed on his back.

“So, this is Wonderland,” I said looking around “I wonder where Lilly is?” I asked and they shrugged before anyone we heard someone else,

“Oh dear, oh dear I’m late, I’m late, I’m late the Queen will have my head for sure” We turned to see a while rabbit running down the hall.

“hmm I wonder why he’s in a hurry?” Goofy asked and we shrugged,

“come on let’s go after him” I said and we chased after the white rabbit.

We followed him into a weird room where I saw that the white rabbit somehow turned smaller and we even found a talking door knob who told us we needed to get smaller in order to get beyond the door. But in order to do that we had to drink the bottle on the table and we did and we turned smaller.

Honestly going to other worlds are amazing especially if we get to experience new stuff. Once we were small enough we tried going throw the door but the door knob feel asleep so we had to find another way in so we looked and looked but we couldn’t find a way in. We were about to give until I heard a voice:

**_Move the bed_ **

I looked around until I looked at Donald and Goofy,

“Did you two say something?” I asked and they shook their head.

“No why?” Donald asked and I looked at the bed,

“I thought I heard a voice, it sounded familiar” I said before going to the bed and pushed the bed to revel another opening and we went in.

We walked threw to see rose bushes on the both sides of this place,

“Court is now in Session!” we heard a voice and ran ahead to see a court session “The Queen of Hearts residing” The white rabbit said.

“This girl is the culprit! There’s no doubt about it!” a woman said.

“I’m on trial!” a girl with blond hair said “But why?” she asked.

“Because I say so!” The Queen of Hearts said.

“that is utterly unfair! I’ve done absolutely nothing wrong!” the girl said “You may be Queen but that doesn’t give you the right to be so…so mean” she said.

“SILENCE!” The Queen of hearts shouted “You dare defy me?!” she said,

“For the crime of attempted theft of the Queens heart! I find the defendant Guilty as charge!” The Queen said.

“We have to help her guys” I said and turned to Donald and Goofy who looked at each other.

“The thing is Sora we can’t interfere and we can’t meddle with the worlds order” Donald said.

“And that’s agents the rules” Goofy finished,

“But…” I was about to say something but then.

“Off with her head!” I turned to see card guards grabbing the girl and I knew what I had to do and I ran towards them.

“Wait!” I shouted as I ran ahead and Donald and Goofy fallowed behind me.

The Card solders moved out of the way as we ran forward.

“Who are you?!” The Queen asked “And how dare you interfere with my court!” she yelled.

“Look she’s not the culprit” I said pointed to the girl.

“Yeah, it was the Heartle-” Goofy covered his mouth before he finished his sentence,

“Um anyway she’s not who you’re looking for” I said and the Queen just continued to glare at us.

“That is nonsense, do you have any proof?” she asked,

“Well…um…” I said looking down.

I heard a yelp and looked up to see those card solders taking the girl and they put her in a cage and raised her up.

“Bring me back some sufficient evidence and then I will let her go,” The Queen said “But if you don’t then it will be off with all your heads!” she yelled and we nodded.

We decided to talk to the girl so we came closer to her,

“Hey are you alright?” I asked and she looked at us and nodded.

“Yes, I’m alright, I’m sorry you got dragged into this dumb situation” she apologized and I shook my head.

“It’s alright, my name is Sora,” I introduced myself “and this is Donald and Goofy” I said and she smiled.

“I’m Alice” she introduced herself “Sora, Donald Goofy I think The Cheshire cat I met in the woods may be able to help you find some evidence” she said before drapes came over he. We looked to see it was one of the guards.

“Scram!” he said “You may not talk to the defendant!” he said and we turned to leave.

We made it to the forest and we started looking around for the Cheshire cat. After a while Goofy spoke up,

“So, Sora why’d you go and do that?” He asked and I turned to him “After all we aren’t supposed to interfere with the worlds border” he said.

“Order!” Donald said and Goofy nodded.

“Yeah that” he said and I looked down.

“It’s just something by brother once told me” I told them:

**_Why are people so mean to me?_ **

**_It’s because there jealous of how good you can make friends,_ **

**_That’s still not an excuse to be so rude!_ **

**_That’s why you should be the better person Sora, always help those that need help because you may not know it then but your help will mean so much to that person._ **

**_Ok I promise I’ll help those in need Vani!_ **

**_I know you will_ **

“So, I promised Vani I would always help those who need it no matter what” I said as I looked up and smiled.

“Oh, such nice words to live by” a voice said and we looked around,

“Who’s there?!” Donald asked taking his staff out and Goofy and I toke out our weapons.

“Don’t be so hasty or may you should be hasty,” we looked up to see a purple cat that was grinning like a mad man.

“Cheshire Cat?” I asked and all he did was drop a box on Donald’s head and I caught it.

“What is this?” I asked,

“The evidence you need to show Alice’s innocence or maybe it’s nothing at all” he said and that just confused me more “I’ll trust you’ll decide” he said as he disappeared.

“Did anyone understand him?” Goofy asked and we both shrugged,

“But I wonder what is in here?’ I asked as I opened it and out came a heartless. I backed up as it started running towards the palace.

“Come on after it!” I shouted as we ran after it back to the Queen’s court yard.

Once there I saw that the Heartless about to attack the Queen so I stepped in and destroyed it. We explained to her it was those creatures that tried to steal her heart, but it didn’t really do much for us because she then believed Alice summoned the creatures to attack her so ether way we had to fight.

Once we got the cage down we all waited for the drapes to come off. However, when they did no one was there which left us shocked,

“Alice…!” The Queen shouted making us all jump “All of you go search for Alice!” she shouted and the card solders started running around looking for Alice.

“Looking for Alice?” a voice said and we looked up to see the Cheshire cat smiling down at us,

“AHHHHHH!!” we yelled and jumped back.

“Cheshire Cat?” I asked and he continued to smile at us “Do you know where Alice is?” I asked,

“No” he simply said “But if you want to know who took her then you should go to where you begin” he said and he disappeared.

“He must be talking about the room with the talking door knob” Goofy said and we nodded as we ran back to the room.

Once we got there we saw that the lights on the top where turned on and then the Cheshire Cat showed up on the table and we walked towards him,

“Are you prepared for the worst? If you’re not…that’s too bad!” he said and that’s when he disappeared and a gigantic Heartless appeared and we started fighting.

It was hard to fight this Heartless because it kept sending us fire balls which are horribly hard to dodge. But thanks to the magic of Blizzard (that the Cheshire Cat decided to give me half way threw) we managed to beat it.

“Good show Key bearer” we turned to see the Cheshire cat.

“Cheshire cat who are?” I asked he smirked at me.

“If you’re looking for Alice she’s already gone,” he said which surprised us “Gone with the shadows” she said and disappeared. I was about to say something but then we heard a yawned and turned around to the Door knob waking up.

“What’s with all the ruckus?” he asked as he yawned and that’s when we say a glowing key hold and the key blade just moved on its own and a beam of light shone and then we heard a locking sound and something feel out of it that Donald picked up.

“Well it looks like you closed the key hold” we turned to see Lilly.

“Lilly, where have you?” I asked and she just smiled.

“Remember Sora I’m supposed to watch you and make sure your own the right path,” she said “I’m really not supposed to interfere much” she finished.

“What path am I supposed to take?’ I asked and she shrugged.

“Whatever path you chose to take” she said and I looked down,

“I-I want to save my brother and find my friends” I said looking at her and she smiled.

“Very well then,” she said “I will see you throw your goal” she said and I nodded.

“So, what exactly do we do now?” I asked smiling Shepley.

“I think we outa go back to Travelers Town to see what this is for” Goofy said holding out the fragment peace.

I nodded.

“Alright then back to Travelers town!” I said as the four off us went back to the Gummi Ship.                            


End file.
